Vehicle interior debris deflection apparatuses generally act to inhibit debris from falling and/or locating to sites within a passenger compartment of an automobile, marine vessel or an aircraft. Vehicle interior debris deflection apparatuses generally may be used in a number of vehicles and vary in shape and size. A typical generic apparatus often include components consisting of fiberfill, foam, polystyrene beads, wool, cotton, polyester, and polymer gels.